Headaches
by RoyalBlackEmerald
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter Maddie has been ill. Kurt is worried more than anyone and fears the outcome.


_**Author's Note: Kurt and Blaine have been married since 2016, and they have two daughters. Elizabeth Anderson Hummel is 9-years-old with Blaine as her biological father and a surrogate as her biological mother. Madison Anderson Hummel is nearly 6-years-old with Kurt as her biological father and the same surrogate as her biological mother. Also, please note that Kurt has a sister. Her name is Kylee Hummel, and Kylee is 5 years younger than Kurt (just in case I decide to mention her).**_

**October 19th, 2029**

Blaine had made it to Broadway. He was currently preparing for his supporting role in _The Book of Mormon_, a historically controversial show. In fact, opening night was less than a week away, and the conservative press was ballistic over the comeback of the production.

To say the least, Blaine was stressed, overworked, and he barely got any rest. Kurt was the main parent for most of the week, just until the rehearsals were over. As a result, it was he who had to take their youngest daughter the pediatrician.

Maddie had been struggling over the past few months, and her parents were worried. She had frequent headaches, painful enough to make her cry. The 5-year old also became increasingly tired and weak throughout the day, and, on a few occasions, insanely thirsty.

"We are going to need to draw blood." The doctor looked away from

Maddie and turned to Kurt. "There are several possibilities, and that is really the only way we can know for sure."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He was very worried, and Blaine had been doing his best to calm him. Illness always scared Kurt more than anyone, especially when it came to his family.

When the doctor left the room to inform one of the nurses, Maddie jumped off the table and cuddled into Kurt's lap.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" she asked, her tiny voice shaking.

"Aww, baby," he replied softly, kissing her forehead. "They need to do a test so you can stop having headaches. You have to be brave…you can stay in my lap, okay?"

Maddie nodded, but was silent, her arms wrapped around his neck. They sat together for about five minutes, while Kurt rubbed his daughter's back.

When there was finally a knock on the door, Maddie clutched him tighter.

"Come in," Kurt answered; he was worried about how Maddie would react to the needle.

"Hi guys," she greeted kindly.

"Hello," Kurt answered, "If you don't mind me asking…what kind of test are you going to be doing?" He was very eager to know.

She sighed, knowing that she might scare the little girl. "First, I will need to draw blood so it can be sent to the laboratory, and then we need to do finger prick."

Kurt nodded, and continued to hold Maddie, hoping she wouldn't be too frightened.

But she was. As soon as the nurse opened the needle and prepared the equipment, Maddie began to cry and pressed her head into Kurt's chest.

He squeezed her tighter and whispered comforting words into her ear, as the nurse instructed him to place Maddie's arm on the armrest.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…" Kurt whispered over her cries. The nurse was finished with both tests and was fetching a lollypop from the drawer. "It's over, sweetheart."

Maddie coughed a bit and sniffed. Her large blue-green eyes were red and blotchy, but she had finally stopped crying. She looked at the smiling nurse next to her. The woman was holding out a purple lollypop, and Maddie took it eagerly.

"Thank you," Maddie said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied, before quickly looking at Kurt.

"We will have the results by tomorrow morning, and you will receive a call."

Kurt took a breath and thanked her. The past few minutes had been hell, to say the least. It broke his heart to see his little girl so scared and in pain.

As the nurse cleaned up and threw away the needle, the room was silent. Maddie was now smiling and enjoying her lollypop, and Kurt was watching the nurse.

The woman collected the sample and put it in a small box. As she headed towards the door, Maddie took notice of what she was wearing.

"Wait!" she called, making the nurse turn around.

"Yes sweetie?" the nurse replied, smiling kindly.

"Your shirt doesn't match your pants."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as the nurse looked down at her uniform.

"I'm afraid not," she replied, not at all offended. "Thank you for noticing."

The nurse then left the room, and Kurt continued to smile. Maddie was his daughter, without a doubt. She had his hair, his eyes, his love for music, and his eye for art and fashion. He only hoped that his little girl was healthy. Kurt and Blaine were eager to find out.


End file.
